1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the invention relate to methods of forming inclined structures on insulation layers, organic light emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the invention relate to methods of forming inclined structures having desired inclination angles on insulation layers, organic light emitting display devices including the insulation layers having the inclined structures, and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices including the insulation layers having the inclined structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device may have various desired characteristics such as a high response speed, a lower power consumption and a wide viewing angle even though the organic light emitting display device has a relatively small size. Further, the organic light emitting display device may be manufactured at a relatively low temperature with a simple configuration, so the organic light emitting display device may be noticed as a next generation display device.
The conventional organic light emitting display device may have a configuration in which an anode and a cathode may be successively disposed on an insulation layer covering a thin film transistor (TFT) provided on a substrate, and an organic light emitting layer may be disposed between the anode and the cathode. However, in the conventional organic light emitting display device, a light generated from the organic light emitting layer may be totally reflected between the two electrodes, such that the light efficiency of the conventional organic light emitting display device may be considerably reduced. For example, the conventional organic light emitting display device may have an optical loss of about 30 percent because of the reflection of light among the anode, the organic light emitting layer and the cathode. Considering the optical loss of light, there is proposed an organic light emitting display device including organic light emitting layers having different thicknesses in a red pixel, a green pixel and a blue pixel so as to cause constructive interferences of a red color of light, a green color of light and a blue color of light. The organic light emitting display device including an optical resonance structure may have an increased light efficiency, however, such an organic light emitting display device may have a poor side visibility because of a color shift phenomenon caused by the optical resonance of light.